fredland_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Rose Dakami
Rose Dakami is a major supporting character in Frederick's Tales, played by Lucas A. Dakami. Profile Appearance Rose has access to an array of Mimics, alternate forms that she can switch between at any time. All the Mimics look similar to each other, but each has its own distinct style. All of Rose's Mimics (except WhiteRose) have long hair tied back in a ponytail, with bangs swept off to the side. They are also all short pale-skinned girls of average build, and wear roses in their hair. Her standard form, No Mimic, has rose-red hair and mauve eyes. She wears a white tank top with black lace, black capris, black stockings and black shoes with pink accents. Personality Like said before, Rose has an arrange of several Mimics. Each Mimic, while having it's own appearance, also heavily changes her personality. Succubi Mimic is more playful. Lynx Mimic is more rebellious. Skygirl Mimic is easy-going. Dragon Mimic is anger. (EN: Can you be more specific? Try to give us more detail about her varying personalities: their likes and dislikes, their goals, their fears, etc.) Relationships * Prince Rio Recent Prince of Jernila Castle. He was the first Cursed that Rose purified and had enlisted her to assist in destroying the Cursed. Rose has strong, positive feeling for Prince Rio, as their relationship was real close. (EN: How exactly was she related to him? What sort of relationship did they have?) * Natalie Dakami Rose's "mother." Rose is quite fond of Natalie, who treats her "daughter" well. * Lucas Dakami Rose's "father." They were presumably close when she was young, but in recent years the two have drifted apart. Lucas often opts to leave Rose in the care of Matt Ruby, driving the rift between them further. Story Early life Rose was born in Jernila. She was raised by both her mother and father, Natalie and Lucas Dakami. Awakening At the age of 16 (like all Lucas Story Fae), Rose's Mimicist abilities were awakened. At this time, she gained her first Mimic, a Dragon Mimic, which she used to defeat several Cursed who were attacking the town. After dealing with said Cursed, Rose and her family discovered that the castle had morphed into a Cursed Location, a nesting ground for Cursed often identified by its vibrant pink colour. WhiteRose Rose and a few members of the castle guard raced around the castle, clearing out hordes of Cursed until finally meeting a Cursed Prince Rio. The castle guard were hesitant to attack the Prince Rio, as they'd yet to find any other surviving members of the royal family, but the newly Cursed Prince wasn't so gracious. In the resulting fight, Rose discovered and awakened her most powerful Mimic form, the WhiteRose Mimic. Using said Mimic, she was able to purify Prince Rio, and in turn, brought the castle back to its original state. WhiteRose II At the end of Rose's journey, she woke in the dead of night to find herself face to face with her WhiteRose Mimic. Before she could question the Mimic, it suddenly and viciously attacked. After an exhausting battle, Rose handily defeated WhiteRose. She began questioned the Mimic's identity and reason for her sudden attack. WhiteRose merely chuckled, and replied, "You really forgot someone who was always so close to you." Rose awoke with a start, the encounter having been but a dream. Present Currently, Rose is living with Matt and other friends in a separate story from Fredland. Gameplay Rose's various Mimics each give her a unique Passive ability and set of skills, allowing her to take on multiple roles. She can switch between them without losing a turn to suit her current situation. Creation and development Describe the process that led to the creation of this character, even prior to participating in Fredland. Share as much as you want. Musical themes If there's a song or songs that represent your character, describe it here, with links to YouTube videos of that song(s) if available. Other appearances If your character has been in anything besides Fredland itself, list them here and describe them. Gallery rose.png Summer Rose.png Rose Masquerade.png Rose Dragon.png Rose Lynx.png Rose Skygirl.png Rose Succubus.png WhiteRose.png Trivia * Rose has a big, white attack dog named Wolf. Category:Characters Category:Lucas's characters Category:Playable characters (PCs) Category:Bully Squad